1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that are configured to create an image of union as a representative image for each scene.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a subject that cannot be entirely held in one screen of an imaging device (a camera) is taken as divided in two or more frames by use of pan or tilt technique. FIG. 36 shows an example in which a subject extending in the horizontal direction is taken with an imaging device (camera) by use of a pan technique.
Also, it has been practiced to process taken or created image signals to select a predetermined screen (a first screen for example) for each scene, providing the image of the selected screen as a representative image. In this case, a viewer or an editor, for example, cannot grasp the entire image of a subject that is not held in its entirety in one screen of an imaging device (a camera) taken therewith by use of a pan technique as described above.
In addition, a technique is known in which an image signal obtained by taking a subject by use of a pan technique as described above, for example, is processed to create an image of union (sum of sets) in which the images of two or more screens (frames) are linked with each other (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 07-298137 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 06-326965).